Harry Potter, and the New Warrior
by Deamonxanth
Summary: Chapters 28 NOW UPHarry potter and friends continue there Seventh year at Hogwarts. HarryGinny, HermioneRon, maybe other couples. Love. Lemon. Mf it's all here, or will be. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I profit from this.**

_Thanks goes out to my beta, Dorae Azure, who have checked this chapters for all types of errors and fixed them._

_**Please continue to read and review. I love to write, but I love to read more, and so reviews help me post updates faster.**_

Number 4 Private Drive.

Harry Potter lay on hiis back, arms raised above his head in a relaxed position. HIs eyes darted around the room almost frantically as he lay there, his gaze jumping from the small dresser with owl, Hedwig cage sitting atop, to the old cupboard that served as his closet to the window that remained shut with the curtains drawn and on ot many other points of intrest.

Harry actually saw none of these things, though his eyes rested on each of them, for while the position he lay in suggested confort, he was, in fact, feelinng the exact opposite. HIs mind was running through all the things that had happened recently, and all the consequences that had occurred as a result. The biggest one of course was the fact that Death Eaters had attacked Hogwarts last term, killing Professor Dumbledore. The pain of Dumbledore's death had been too much for Harry these last few weeks. The headmaster had been like a grandfather to ihm and was certainly one of the last fatherly figures left to Harry after Sirius' death.

But no that wasn't the only reason Harry was upset, and it wasn't the only reaon he had changed dramatically, around the same time this happened he had lost his love Ginny Weasley. However, unlike Dumbledore, Harry hadn't lost her because she had died. She wasn't even hurt. NO, he had lost her because he had had to give her up; he was too afraid that something would happen to her. She had been the one thing that kept him going. The sacrifice he had made in leaving her had hurt him and strengthened him at the same time. Dumbledore's death and teh separation from Ginny had been the last straws in a life full of tragedy and hardship. Harry Potter was no longer "the boy who lived", nor was he the Chosen One; Harry had become the Man Who Would Fight. And it was a title he could be proud of, it was the only one he'd chosen for himself.

Harry had been living with the Dursleys for the last month of his summer vacation, but though he called the place home and slept there nighty he was almost never there. During the first few days at the Dursleys, all Harry had done was cry. But that was over now. Harry's last tear had fallen and now he would fight.

That particular thought hadn't really occured to Harry until he met Xanth, a young black qizard who reminded him a little of Dumbledore. It wan't that the wizard resembled Dumbledore in behavior or looks, it was more of less that he felt like Dumbledore. He gave off a similar aura.

Oddly enough, Harry had been dreaming of Dumbledore when he first met Xanth. The dream hadn't been anything strange at first. It had begun with Dumbledore just standing there smiling, with his phoenix perched on his shoulder. But then the dream changed. He saw that Dumbledore was now in a room in which a boy lay deep asleep in bed. Harry couldn't see much of the room because it was so dark, and he figured the only reason he could see the room at all was because it was a dream and probably important. So he paid attention as Dumbledore walked over to the sleeping boy and whispered something in his ear; Harry was sure he saw the boy's head nod as if he could hear Dumbledore even though he was asleep. Then, to Harry's amazement, Dumbledore placed his wand near the temple of his head, muttered somethin inaudibly, and withdrew the wand. As he did so, a golden silk-like substance came away with it, and this he placed in the boy and said, "My Magic".

More shocking than even that, though, was when Dumbledore then said, "To Harry I leave my Space." Unfortunately this was where Harry had awoken, feeling quite light headed and lonely. But more than that, he felt the reality of his life more strongly than ever. It wan't pain he felt the most nor was it despair, but rather it was hope and the will to live on. He understood that the dream was real, and even more importantly, he understood what it meant. Dumbledore had departed this world in spirit. His soul was gone, but before he left he had given the sleeping black boy, and Harry himself, a gift. To the boy he had given his powers. Not the powers of a wizard, for those can't be transfered to anothe, but instead Dumbledore's magic had been given to the boy, Pure Magic; he had made him into a warlock. And to Harry he had given the space hismind held. This was a gift just as good as the one given to the sleeping boy, for it meant that Harry's mind had expanded; he now, quite literally, had more space within his head.

Dumbledore had been an extraordinary wizard. He was a genius and the gife he had given to Harry gave him the potential to be the same thing. which was exactly what Harry intended to do. Since he had had the dream, Harry had studied magic day and night, filling his brain with as much knowledge as possible. He had a war to fight and now he had the weapons he needed to fight it.

Harry sat straight up in bed, his gaze no longer darting from side to side while he thought of his past as if he didn't have a future to live. He stood from the bed, picking up his wand as he did so. Pointing it at the window, he quietly whispered a charm that opened it. He pointed the wand at the cupboard and it opened as well, a piece of parchment flying into his hands as it did so. Looking at it, Harry mumured a brief message aloud, "I'm done here; my time is up. If it's alright with you, Ron, I'll be joining you and your family at the Burrow tonight." As the words left his mouth, the appeared on the parchment, and as soon as he was done, Harry rolled it up. Hedwig seem to know what Harry wanted, for without waiting for his command, she took the parchment from his hand and flew out the window.

Harry glanced around at his room. Today would be the last day he had to spend here. It wan't a place he was likely to miss, but he had spent the majority of his life there, and while he had been mistreted and hurt, it was still his home, and true the only living relatives he had in this world despised him because of his magic, it was almost sad because for a long time they were all he had. To his excitment though, today that would change for good, he would be rid of them forever.

Harry looked around the room before silently cleaning it out with his wand. He packed all of his things, and then finally sat down on the bed and picked up a book entitled _Advanced Spell Detection and Ways to Trace Magic_ and began to read whele he earerly awaited the return owl from Ron welcoming him home to the Burrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter.

I own xanth.

Hopefully you like the way this story is going. its to get more intresting to, expect to see more characters from the original story.

Dumbledores son.

Xanth stirred, rolled over in bed so that he lay flat on his stomach, one leg slightly askew at an awkward, but painless angel. Cursing himself even as he dreamt for leaving the vampire sleeping position that he'd worked so hard to master. Sleeping in the style of a vampire is difficult, no matter how easy it looks on T.V. Humans just aren't meant to sleep laying on their back, body straight and arms folded neatly and evenly across their chest. It's impossible to do so without practice because of the way humans fidget. Xanth had practiced everyday for months to be able to do it without fail, and now for no reason at all he reverted back to position he'd had for years.

Moments later he sat straight up, not as smoothly as he would have, had he been sleeping normally, but still he managed to change from dreamland to reality instantly and with ease. Xanth glanced up and around his bedroom, searching for the thing that had awakened him so earlier on a Friday morning. Sliding out the bed to stand up was done smooth and quietly. He stood still trying hard to since an intruder or anything out of the ordinary but at that he failed. The thought crossed his mind that it didn't really matter if he couldn't feel anything in the room with him. After all he was only human, or at least he thought he was. But even before that thought left his mind another one crossed it; surly if there was something in his resting place he'd know.

And besides that Xanth knew that he couldn't really claim to be human anymore. He remembered the dream quite clearly, his memory has always been excellent and he had always had an unusually amount of control of his subconscious. Although he remembered the dream and knew what it meant all details hadn't quite registered and so he continued his tread of thought for a while as if nothing had happened. 'Humans don't think like me, and they surly cant do all the things thing I can with my mind. I've studied them far to long to be wrong about this matter.

Before starting to move across the room to search for the unwanted guest, Xanth reached under his pillow for his knife, the one that slept with him every night but he noticed that it was already in his hand. His face-hardened a little. It would take someone very close to him to recognize the change of it. Xanth rarely showed emotion, years of practice, and besides that there was no one even remotely close to him.

On one hand the fact that the knife was already in Xanth's hand was good, he took a small bit of pleasure from it for it meant that he had immediately made the motion to grab it upon waking up. Yet another thing he'd have had to prefect over time. But on the other hand he realized that he hadn't known the knife was in his hand until after he'd reach for it, the mistake could have been deadly. Just maybe he had practiced to well.

With knife in hand Xanth walked around the room, searching it in every possible hiding spot available, no matter how small. He didn't even pay a bit of attention to the fact that he was temporary blinded by absolute darkness. After making sure everything was in order, Xanth dropped the knife, folded his arms across his chest and begin to review the events of his dream.

The Old man, Dumbledore, had been wise and powerful, despite the fact that he was dead. He could have remanded on earth as a spirit. Not quite unlike a ghost in that fact that he would have been transparent, unable to eat, or feel but the one deferent's was he wood have retained some of his power. But he had giving that up, he had chosen to give Xanth his magic. There was a mistake though, Xanth could already since within his body that what Dumbledore had wanted for him hadn't truly happened. Dumbledore wanted him to be truly magic. He wanted Xanth to be come a warlock, and a most powerful one at that having attained his powers from Dumbledore himself. But instead the same reason Dumbledore had chosen him to receive his magic had been the reason he had also became something else.

Ever since Xanth could think he had wanted to be something other than human. He knew that human wasn't enough for him. Secretly he feared death. He feared it so much the thought never crossed his mind that the reason he wanted to become a vampire was because they had immortality. Dumbledore had chosen Xanth because of his simple raw need. Out of all the humans available, Xanth was the one that wanted to be something else the most. He was the one that had tried hardest to obtain the power through training as well as wishing. His wishing and utter knowledge that he would become what he wanted, a power to be reckoned with had lured Dumbledore to him. And this same wish was what changed the magic Dumbledore gave him and formed him into something else. Something greater. Not only was Xanth a warlock, a creature with just as much power as a wizard but with no use for a wand, But Xanth was also a vampire, an immortal. And one with so much raw power he had no fear of sunlight, garlic or even a stake threw the heart. For when Xanth became a vampire he didn't die as other vampires do instead he still lived as he probable would forever, the live wood of a stake had absolutely no effect on him.

All these thoughts and actions, from the moment of Xanth's awakening happened within a few short seconds. Xanth didn't have a need to study his new power, he already knew the basics of it. His wish and will had gotten him the power and the same thing with help him control it.

Xanth moved from the spot in which he had stood from the moment he dropped the knife. He walked over to his closet, watched silently but gleefully as the door opened when he approached. He looked at the outfit he had on the hanger nearest him, it was in fact the same outfit he wore everyday, he had dozens of these exact clothes. A black paints, with no design at all on it. A black long sleeve shirt that was almost dressy, but not quite silk, A pair or black boots known as timberlands, and a long black trench coat that had a golden 'X' across the back of it. Without reaching for any of these items he thought of them on him, and there they appeared.

In the dream, the exact one that both Harry and Xanth had shared Dumbledore had leaned over and whispered a question into Xanth's ear. He didn't ask Xanth if he was ready for magic, he already knew the answer to that. What he did ask was if he was willing to accept a little bit of intrusing in his mind, Xanth had answered yes, and didn't regret it for a moment. When Dumbledore gave him magic he also gave him information. This information filled Xanth in on Hogwarts, the entire wizarding community and especially about Voldemont and a boy of the same age as him, Harry Potter.

What Dumbledore didn't ask was for Xanth to go see Harry, to help him, but then again there was no need for him to ask. It was obvious to him that this was the reason that Dumbledore had giving him this power, he wanted him help Harry Potter, and so he would do just this.

Xanth glanced around his room once more. He very seriously doubted he would ever see it again. There was really no need. It was a simple one bedroom apartment, one that had already been a banded years before Xanth found it at the age of six. Nothing in the room meant anything to Xanth not even the knife, it was no longer important. With out farther delay Xanth turned on his feet and disapperated. Reapearing In the smallest room of number four Private Drive. To stand before a smiling boy with a lighting shape scar upon his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry hadn't been surprised at all to see the boy from his dream emerg in his room. In fact he had disarmed the antidisapparating jinx that Dumbledore had earlier put upon the house, in anticipation of this arrival.

"Wotcha" Harry said, while standing upon his feet and extending his hand in introduction. He looked over the boy, able to see his appearance more clearly now that the boy wasn't surrounded in total darkness. He was roughly five-ten, about Harry's own size. His eyes were Black with a shadow of silver in them. His hair hung about shoulder length, straight and also black. The diamond stud earing in the boys left ear sparkled, and not only was the boys face perfectly smooth, but it also had a look about it that was quite rough. That and the fact that the his body looked slightly firm with muscles made him give off an aura that showed he was nobody to mess with.

He held out his hand to meet Harry's giving it a quick but firm shake. "Names Xanth" the boy said. Harry nodded, pulled out his wand and summoned two chairs, and indicated for Xanth to sit down as he took his own seat. "I know that Dumbledore sent you to help me, and in return he gave you magic. I want you to know that you don't have to stay. You can leave this place now, and with your magic intact, for there is no way to take that away from you. But before you make your decision about going I ask only that you listen to what I have to say, about why I need your help and the danger you are in no matter what you decide to do."

Xanth stare at Harry a moment before speaking, "Do not speak of danger to me." He said. "I fear very little. Dumbledore has already giving me the conditions of your situation and of mine." At this point Harry cut in, "I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought you should know that we are at war. And if you decide to stay here by my side you will be in far greater danger than being on your own. I simply thought that the only time you came in contact with Dumbledore was the time when you were sleep. I didn't know that the two of you meet previously and had already talked matters over.

"You were right the first time. I only had the pleasure of meeting him once. But do you not recall him whispering something in my ear? What he asked me was rather or not he could leave me the details I would need in order to help you. The only way possible to give a person so much information, instantly is to be in that person's mind, and for each of you to share your mind with the other. Dumbledore gave me the choice of keeping the contents of my mind to myself, or allowing him entrance so that he could know all the things I held in my head and I could know the things he held in his. I choose the second option of course. This was a hard thing for me to do, because above all else I enjoy my privacy. This little invasion was very benefitial to me however. Because of it I am well informed on you, this situation and the entire wizarding world. Do not think for an instant that I am Dumbledore though, or that I know all that he did, he was a very powerful wizard and being so he was able to keep all of his personal thoughts to himself, while still giving me the information I would need to aid you."

"So I guess that means you don't need my little talk after all, seeing as though you are here. I take it you are going to stay then?" Harry asked.

Xanth nodded, "You have my loyalty" At this Harry smiled. Xanth was a little weird, he didn't seem to be a very happy person but he was a powerful one. Harry couldn't help but think that there was little doubt about the fact that Xanth's power rivaled his own. That was not a small statement, since Harry's power more than doubled after getting his gift from Dumbledore. In fact there despite his promise to wait for Ron and Hermione before going after the horcruxes Harry had already taken out all but the last two. Nagina, Voldemorts snake, and Voldemort himself.

Before another word could be said between the two though Harry's snowy, white owl Hedwig came flying threw the window, dropped a parchment into Harry's up turned hand and landed on her cage to stare blankly at Xanth, whom she had never seen before.

The letter was from Ron, all it said was that he and his family eagerly awaited the arrival of Harry and Xanth. Harry was baffled, He hadn't yet explained to his old friends about his dream, and so he had know I deal as to how they knew of Xanth. He wanted to sit and discuss this but Xanth felt no need, they would find out when the reached the burrow was all he said.

So as not to have to worry about luggage Harry used his wand to and sent his trunk, and Hedwigs cage ahead of him to the Burrow. Before Harry went downstairs to say good by to his family, Xanth jumped out of his two-story bedroom window, landed on his feet, and walked over to the front door where he waited for Harry.

Downstairs, Harry's uncle Vernon, his Aunt Petunia, and his Cousin Dudley were all watching T.V. He approached them a bit timidly and told him he was leaving this house for good. As he had expected the family nearly applauded. Dudley smirked, And his Uncle Vernon opened the front door and bellowed "Get the hell out then", Of the three only Petunia seem a little sad about the fact that he was leaving, and even then, the last moment she figured she would ever see him, she simply muttered "bye" Harry walked out the house, Thinking of how his life was finally starting to look up. Sure Voldemort was still trying to kill him, and he had Snape, as well as quite a few Death Eaters to deal with but now on today, not only was he a legal man at age seventeen, but he had also left the house he'd dreaded living in for seventeen years. He was better equipped to fight with also, he had Hermione, who was brilliant, Ron he was an excellent strategist, and now Xanth, A warrior not much unlike his self.

Harry was now of legal age but he still hadn't passed his apperation test yet. He walked over next to Xanth, grabbed a hold of his extended arm, and prepared for the odd closed in feeling that side-along apparating held. Xanth turned on his feet and the two of them disappeared. Reappearing at the weasley's house, a place that was hundreds of miles from their previous location.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione had spent her entire summer at the Burrow visiting with Ron and his family. While Harry had been finding and destroying horcruxes she, Ron, and Ginny had been studing magic, preparing for their apparition test, and constantly thinking of there love life. In fact, it was Hermione who had found out that R.A.B was Reduglas Aubre Black. Sirus's brother, and that had led to Harry finding the real locket at the blacks old house. Of course it was already destroyed but R.A.B had left many clues that with Hermione and Ron's help Harry had followed, and discovered the locations of all other horcruxes.

During the second week or so of their summer vacation, Hermione, Ron and Harry had met up with each other on three different occasions. Each time they pondered over all the many clues R.A.B had left and finially at the third meeting everything was figured out. It was decided between Hermione and Ron that Harry was to wait, until they all had the chance to go searching for the horcruxes, Harry had agreed, but he never had any intention of waiting for them, it wasn't that he didn't want to put them in danger, although what was a part of it, it was more of the fact that he felt he had to do it alone. With them by his side constantly he didn't think he would be able to become strong, he didn't think that with there constant guidance he would have trained hard enough. His decision had been rash, and many times he paid for it, almost with his life, but he was still alive. And with all the parts of Voldemorts soul destroyed except two he had decided to return to Hogwarts for his finial year.

After finding out the locations of all the Horcruxes except for the snake Nagina, Hermione and Ron had both started studying more upon there strong points. Hermione had started learning spells, that of which she figured might come in handy against destroying the Horcruxes, it never crossed her mind that Harry would have already had taken them out. Ron on the other hand had started studying war tactics. He had began reading almost as much as Hermione, despritly reviewing information on when Dumbledore defeated the last dark lord, and the steps that were taken in precedence to the finial battal. Since Ron could find no opponent that could match his skills in chest, he had started playing a game against his self. This was one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life considering the fact that he was determined to make both sides of the board win.

Ron was siting on his bedrooms floor, with his back leaning against his bed, playing a game of chest against his self. He was finding it particular hard to concentrated today because Hermione was sitin on the bed right above him with her legs hanging down on either side of him. She was running her hands threw his fire-red hair and occasionally giving his shoulders a soft caress. When she leaned over slightly and brought her hands to his chest Ron turned around and met his mouth with hers.

Hermione was quite surprised with herself rarely had she allowed such play between her and Ron over the summer, and she definitely hadn't initialed it. She had been determined to spend every waking moment studying. But now everything was going to be O.K, Harry was coming, she felt she could relax a bit, have a bit of much desevered fun. She pulled back from the kiss with Ron to lay back upon the bed, sliding all the way on it. Looking quite embarrassed and shocked at what she was doing, Hermione used her index finger to beckon him to her.

Ron swallowed, and stood up, he wondered how far Hermione was going to allow this to go. The two of them had made out before, many times, but never in his room with the door shut and on the bed. With Hermione's indication Ron lowered his body to lay upon her and began to kiss her gently but unchaste. He gazed at her a moment, looking at the way her bushy hair lay upon the bed, and the blush on her cheeks as she melted into his mouth from the kiss. He started using his hands to explore her body, first bringing them down to her thighs and letting them rest there then bringing them to her chest where he rubbed them firm but slow as if he was uncertain with his self.

Hermione moaned softly into his mouth. She could feel the bulge of him pressing against her woman hood. She could also feel how wet she had become. Ron's hand on her chest felt good, and every time his untrained fingers ran over her erect nipples she pushed her body into him grinding it just a little harder. Her breathing had become loud and fast. Her body was moving rithimacally into him. She wondered if she should stop, she had never gone this far before and wasn't quite sure she wanted to lose her virginity just yet.

Ron was starting to grind his body faster against hers, with each moan that left her mouth. The sound of her breathing, and moans of pleasure was driving him crazy. The thought crossed his mind that clothes were getting in his way. Just as he lifted his hands to try and pull her shirt over her head he heard a loud BANG.

Hermione was under him, but somehow when she heard the noise she managed to jump to her feet, leaving him for a moment straddling the bed. She saw the look of surprise on Ron's face, she hoped that he knew she had gotten up so fast because she knew the source of the noise and not because she didn't want to be there anymore. Truth was she was sure that if they hadn't heard the noise clothes would have began to disappear, not that she thought that a bad thing.

"Its Harry, he's finially come, that was him apparating. Or maybe I should say that it was Xanth apparating, guiding Harry here, seeing as Harry hasn't his licence yet and Xanth is of a different force.

Ron was a bit angered by this, for weeks he had anticipated Harry's arrival, hoping they could began searching for the horcruxes but now he only wished that Harry had managed to wait a hour or so before coming. " He's finially come." Muttered Ron. "Of all the bad timing, I was a bout to cum."

At this Hermione smiled, and indicated to Ron that she had heard what he'd said.

He looked a bit embarrassed but didn't take back the words he said. He stood up, and straightened up his cloths, grabbed Hermione's hand and the two of them ran down stairs to greet their best friend.

Xanth could smell sex even before he'd finished apparating. He used his power to make the noise of him and Harry very loud. It was only fair for the people in the house if they wanted the things that were happening within to remain private. Or at least he figured that it would be good if they thought that what they had been doing was private, he would know who it was right after he got close enough for a better smell, and had the images of there faces to match.

Harry's brain was swimming with thought. In a few moments he would see his best friends, the love of his life and he would get an explanation on how the weasleys knew about Xanth. Not to mention the fact that he would have to tell Hermione and Ron about what he had did to the Horcruxes. And how would he react around Ginny, he had broken up with her, so that Voldemort couldn't use her against him. He didn't think he could stand living in the house with her, he wouldn't know how to act around her.

It was Ginny that ran to the door first, she opened it and threw her hands around Harry's neck. Harry Instintly put his arms around her, hugging her tight, close. He pulled away fast but the damage was done, Ginny had what she wanted, or at least some of it.

Xanth pretended to not see this little upisodoe, and Harry pretended it was just a regular hug, no different from the one Hermione would be giving him. Except of course the fact that his stomach wouldn't be clenching or his heart pounding when he hugged her.

Harry walked in the house followed by Xanth, who was looking around taking everything in. He paused when his eyes came to the Weasley's family clock, letting his gaze stay in that direction.

Hermione and Ron came down stares at the same time, Hermione threw her arms around Harry, just as he knew she would. She watched Ron come up from behind her and give Harry a good thump on the head. Resisting the errge to tell him not to hit Harry she walked over to Xanth and introduced herself.

"I'm Hermione." She said, while extending her hand in invitation. She nodded her head to Ron's direction. "and that's Ron."

Xanth nodded, shaking her hand, and the Ron's as he approached him. His eyes returned to the clock.

"Harry we've got loads to tell you. Bill and Fleur decided to have there wedding only a week from now. And Dad well, he said to let him tell you about Xanth himself. But Hermione and me have learned loads. Dumbledore's will was brought here by McGonagall, Everyone is in the dining room waiting on your arrival. We got tired of seeing Fleur though herself all over bill and so went upstairs.

Harry raised his eyebrows at this, wondering why Ron had felt the need to say such random things one after the other, it was like he changed the subject after each sentence. And about his last line, Harry wondered why Ron had felt the need to explain why him and Hermione had came down the stairs together. Harry pause to look at his two best friends closely, now that he was paying attention, Ron did look a bit flushed, and was it his imagination or was Hermione's hair more bushy than ever? Hermione seem to read Harry's thought off of his face, for when he looked at her she had began to blush.

Ginny looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes. She could tell by the way that he drew away from here earlier that he hadn't changed his mind about breaking up with her. She had plans though, she knew for a fact that before summer was over he would be hers again, in her arms. She wanted to say something to him now, she thought that maybe she should start a conversation about the events of last year.

Harry saw Ginny moving closer to him. As much as he wanted her to come to him, to embrace him, or even just to talk to him, he couldn't allow such a thing to happen. He indicated to Xanth that the two of them should go on towards the other room, where the others were waiting for him. He saw a hurt look on Ginny's face but he ignored it. What more could he have done?

When Harry walked into the dining room he heard a loud course of HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY. He took a step back, quite surprised by this outburst. But then the realization hit him, he was having a birthday party. He spent the next hour or so smiling and waving, It Seemed that everyone from the order was there, the entire Weasley family, with the exception of Percy and quite a few of Hogward's teachers.

Harry spent the next hour or so talking to everyone. First he was called over by the weasley twins Fred and George who both began speaking at the same time. "Sorry Harry, we were to busy selling things to pay close attention as to who we sold to. If we had known it was Malfoy, or one of his friends trying to buy instant darkness powder, we never would have sold it to them."

"Er, no problem" said Harry a bit awkwardly, "I mean there is nothing to apologize for. It wasn't your fault that that git of a person, Malfoy used the powder that way. I know it was only intended to be used for a bit of mischeif."

At this both boys nodded, wished Harry a Happy birthday once again, and took of in the direction of the food table, where Ron was already stuffing his face.

Everyone of the teachers talked to Harry one on one. Most of them just wished him a Happy birthday, but some went as far as to inform his on what the order has been doing. Alastor Moody had told him that since Dumbledore had died there was no longer a secret keeper of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Disspite all the security measures that the place had, it could no longer be head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Moody had informed Harry that only a few hours had passed between Dumbledore's death and when a new secret keeper was place over the house. But still everyone thought in unsafe because within those few hours Snape could have giving the location to Voldemort.

After Moody had grown Silent Harry wondered off again. This time looking for Xanth, who he had earlier seen talking to just as many people as he was. He found Xanth In the front room, siting by his self apparently brooding over something.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked him. "Shouldn't you be in there enjoying yourself?"

Xanth had heard Harry come in the room and wasn't surprised about the question. He replied, "Why should I be? After all this is your party, it is you that should be having fun. I don't even know when I was born. You have so much going on for you."

Harry was silent for a moment. It hadn't occurred to him that not only did Xanth not have a family but he also didn't even know when he was born. Harry was going to ask him how had he survived alone, but Xanth broke the silence first.

"That's not why I'm in here all alone though. All my life I've wanted power. Power and Immortality, I now have both but at a very high price. I don't mean being here, for you, that I accept gladly. I don't even mean the fact that I am no longer even human, I can't eat now you know, My emotions and the way I think have changed even more Un-human like than before. I am a vampire. You know what that means? To survive I must drink blood, Where am I going to get blood short of hunting for it myself? Hunting human victims. But as I've said that isn't the reason I'm here alone. I didn't realize that Dumbledore had giving up so much for me until Professor McGonagal told me that his portrait the one in the Headmistriss office at Hogwarts had remanded silent and would always be that way. By giving me this power, this magic, he took away all that he had in himself, He is no longer a magically creature, A wizard. Because of this the imprint of his soul cannot be left on earth. His picture wont ever be able to speak, Dumbledore is truly gone."

At this Harry was at a lost for words. He hadn't realized exactly what price Dumbledore had paid to give Xanth his power. The thought of the matter horrified him, Dumbledore's pictures would remain silent, and motionless forever. No one would ever be able to speak to Dumbledore again, or to see the twinkle that his eye once held.

Xanth looked up from his position and saw the look of sadness on Harry's face. "Lets go back into the other room. This is nothing to brood over." With those words the two them walked back into the dining room.

Harry wished he had stayed in the other room. Just about everyone in this one was dancing, to a slow study sound, that of one of Ms. Weasleys old records. Of course all of the couples were together, Bill was with Fleur, Hermione with Ron, Hagrid and Madame Maximum, Lupin and Tonks, Fred and George both had dates, and of course there was Mr. And Ms. Weasley. Of the people left, most of the teachers seemed to have paired up. The pair that stood out the most was professor Moody and McGonagal. Harry tried to make a swift retreat out of the room when he saw Ginny approaching him, out of the corner of his eye. But unfortunately for him Lupin took that moment to look up and call him over.

"Listen Harry, I know why you've been avoiding Ginny all day and let me tell you its just not worth it. Voldemort will try and use anyone to get to you, anyone at all. Ginny no exception, In truth you are only hurting yourself. I feel that its my right to tell you this, as you already know I've already been threw this situation with Tonks. No matter how noble you are trying to be, no matter how much you are trying to protect her, you are only hurting yourself and her by not being with her." Without waiting for a reply from Harry Lupin turned around, grabbed Tonks, and begun dancing with her once again, whispering something in her ear making her laugh as she swayed to the music.

The little one sided chat with Lupin had made Harry pause just long enough for Ginny to cross the room and approach him. He couldn't now leave without being extremely rude. Ginny held out her hands to him indicating she wanted to dance. Harry knew that he shouldn't he knew that if he begin to get close to her he wouldn't be able to let her go but still he walked the last few feet between the two of them and closed the distance off. As she put her arms around his neck, he put his around her waist. They dance a few moments in complete silence then Ginny decided to speak, whispering in his ear.

"Be with me Harry" She said. "I know that last year when you decided that the two of us should break up so that you could fight against Voldemort without the risk if endangering me I agreed. I really shouldn't have, I thought that I could go threw with it but I just cant. The situation is different now. Although you lost Dumbledore, ho was perhaps the most powerful person on the battlefield in the fight with Voldemort, you have made a lot of progress in this war, and gained more than one new alliance. I remember what you told me about the Horcruxes. I know that that's what you, Hermione and Ron were working on over the summer. Hermione told me herself, and if I know you, and I do, I know you have already destroyed all of them even though you weren't suppose to. Things are different now If you tell me no it will be because of me, not you and nothing you say can make me think different."

Harry was silent for a moment, he continued dancing with Ginny in his arms and pondered what she had said over in his mind. It was true that the situation with the war had greatly changed. It was also true that Harry had got rid of the horcruxes, all but one of them. But were things really any different from last year? Lupin had told Harry to go after Ginny, to keep her, 'Its not worth it being alone' he had said. Hermione and Ron both seemed to agree with what Lupin had said, Hermione in particular had quoted McGonagall words, saying that Dumbledore would have been happy at the thought of a little more love in the word. But Harry couldn't help but think his situation was different, he spoke the next words aloud, as they came to his head.

"Suppose you are right. Suppose I show my feelings for you and Voldemort never catches on, he never uses you to get to me. What if we be together, happy for as long as it takes me to find Voldemort and have a finial battle. Now what if I lose, there is a very high chance of that, what will happen to you when I die, if you have so many memories of me in your head. I think its better to just stop this." Harry started to pull away.

Ginny feeling his retreat grabbed him and pull him back close to her. She had a fierce determined look in her eyes, the same look that Harry saw around the same time he fell in love with her. Her voice was cold, and barely a whisper. "If you leave me now alone and fight Voldemort and lose what will I have? Only a few memories and still my love for you will burn. At least If you had me, we would have been together, I would have known something. Do not do this to me, do not allow Him to rule your life and keep me away from you. Look at Hermione and Ron, they are together, Same as Bill and Fleur, and Even Lupin and Tonks who are in just as great as danger as you. I will not allow you to say no. Please." She said and tears had began to fall down her face. "don't make me beg, don't pull away from me."

Harry released the dancing embrace he had upon Ginny and drew her in for a hug, there faces touches each other and it wasn't until then that Ginny realized she wasn't the only one crying. Harry shook his head from side to side making hers go with it, Ginny kissed him, and it stopped the moment. She wouldn't allow him to say no, she wouldn't give him the chance. He didn't draw away from her kiss, he seemed only a bit reluctant before giving in completely, fully kissing her back.

When the kiss finally broke apart Harry said the words that had been on his mind since the first time he'd kissed Ginny. "I love you." She smiled, she had him once again in her life, she replied to him by once again placing her lips upon his.

The entire room broke out into applauds, It seem that every eye in the house had been on them, without there even knowing it. As the applauding and loud cheers got louder and louder Harry erupted into flames.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny, who's arms were around Harry's neck, only had a split second to realize that Harry was burning before she heard the voices of several wizards and witches crying out the name of a spell that created water. She was soak and wet, but she only noticed the fact that the water hadn't hit Harry at all. Apparently the flames surrounding his body was keeping it at bay. She started to pull out her wand and try a few spells of her own but she was stopped by Harry grabbing her hand. She stared up into his eyes wondering what the hell was going on.

Something had mended in Harry when he heard the words Ginny had said to him. 'I love you' she had said. Harry reflected over his entire life, he couldn't quite remember a time when those three words had been said to him. He figured that his parents must have told him, but that was so long ago, and he was only a baby, he couldn't recall it. Eventhough he knew that there were people that loved him, many of them being in this very room, hearing her words brought a warm feeling to his heart. Harrys body began to feel with such heat, when he withdrew from the kiss and looked into Ginny's eyes the heat, the fire that was within him exploded.

He felt the sentation of it, the feeling of warmth, of confort, then he saw the flames surrounding him. He had a split second to be puzzled before he saw every person in the room, pointing there wand at him, the only exception was Xanth whom didn't have a wand. Water poured out of all the wands, most of it landed on Ginny, his fire wasn't touched. He wasn't worried however, what ever this was it felt good. It was causing no harm and so very casually he spoke. "Lower your wands, I dont know what's going on but its not a danger."

Most of the people in the room simply stared at him, with there wands at the ready, tring to think of a new spell. A few though, the ones that really trusted him, his two best friends being among them lowed there wands, though looking quite unsure of them self. Hermione and Ron ran to Harry, being very carefull not to touch him. Ron grabbed the back of Ginny's shirt and pulled her way from the fire that had engulfed Harry. Upon doing so and as if this had trigered the event, the fire that covered Harry's body rose above it. It began to take shape, first coming all together in to a small sphere, then expanding into the unmistakable form of a phoenix.

For a moment everyone staired, watching the bird as it formed. It blazed a bright red, orange yellow and blue color, the very color of fire, for that was what the bird was made out of. A couple of the teachers started to step forward but were stopped in the tracks by some type of unseen barrior.

"Whats the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, when she ran into the invisible defence that Xanth had set up. She had viewed the incident and although she had had no ideal what was happening in the begaining, now that she saw the phoenix she fully understood. She had wanted to walk to him, to congradulate him, but something was stopping her. Something that normally didn't occur went a person managed this. She looked at Harry and wondered if he had somehow wordlessly made the barrior appear.

Xanth walked passed everyone in the room and straight threw the barrior. The people who tried to follow behind him were once again stopped by something they couldn't see. He heard Fred and George both screamed out "what the hell", but ignored them both. Harry felt to his knees, clearly exausted but gave all his attention to Xanth who had began to speak.

In a deep but soothing voice, a voice that was almost seductive he said, " You haven't anything to worry about. I'll remove my barrior immediatly but you have to not surround Harry. You must understand these events and so they will all be explained but know this, Harry has my Loyalty, he is within my protection and I shall not allow all of you to get closer to him further straining him. His magic is very delicate at the moment, havin created such a creature." Xanth waved his hand for effect, making his shield appear a light blue color and then shattering it for everyone to see that it was gone. Everyone started forward but stopped as Xanth raised his hand once again letting them know he would put the shield back in place if they continued there advances.

Speaking once more, and it the same seductive voice, the voice he always used Xanth continued, "I ask that Professor McGonagall please explain the situation, seeing as how I would rather remain quite."

McGonagall stepped forward, she wondered for a moment how Xanth knew, that she knew what had happened, and then she remembered what Dumbledore had done for him. Speaking in a Crisp but quite happy voice she said, "This is hard to explain so I will try to give you a very simple version. As you already know some wizards are born with certain gifts that others dont have, for instants, Mr. Potter his a parlestongue, and Tonks can change her apperance at will. Well this is another one of these gift, though one that is extremly rare, is the abilitly to summon an animal of your essence. I'm not quite sure about the connection the person and the animal have, all I know is Ginny trigered the event."

At this all eyes left McGonagall and traveled to a very confused looking Ginny. She was standing next to Harry, with one arm around him trying hard to keep him on his feet, and the other holding his hand, giving him confort. "How did I start it?" Ginny asked looking defensive. McGonagall looked at is she were stuggling to find the words to explain, when Fleur, Bills fiance cut in.

"Or course you know, you silly girl" she said in a low throatly voice. Bill looked at her stratled, she was trying to compete with the way Xanth sounded. She had always used a pretty voice, but now she tried making it seductive like his, hinting at pleasures of the body that could only be showed in secret. Fluer continued, "you kissed him, and after you did, he exploded, you must have been really hot for..." Fleur cut of her words at the look of embarrasement that showed on Ginny's face.

Making his timing perfect so that it seemed he had inturepted fluer's word, saying the same thing that she would have, Xanth said. "His love. You must have been really hot for his love. In any event there really is no negative to side to this. The positive side is Harry has a new companion, something that is quite powerful. Definitly a valuable tool in his fight against Voldemort." At hearing this name Most of the teachers flinched, though most of the ones in the Order managed to refraim form doing so.

Harry listened to the discussion in silence. Something didn't seem quite write to him. He had kissed Ginny before and nothing like this happened. When he had kissed Cho Change nothing like this had happened. It didn't make since for all of a sudden for him to somehow write for this to have happened after such a long time. Also the way McGonagall had explained the Phonix wasn't explainint the connection Harry felt he had with it. McGonagall had said it was some time of creature, she made it seem like Harry had a new pet animal. Harry looked up at the creature, It felt as if he was it, as if at any moment he would become it, take its form. He looked away from it and his eyes upon Xanth, who was looking at Harry, then flicking his eyes tob Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, and then up the stairs. The gesture was clear to Harry.

Speaking in a loud voice, to overcome all the talking that had broking out, Harry said, "Listen, everyone, Im feeling kind of faint, I'm going to my room to rest a bit."

"I'll come with you" Ginny said, at the same time that Ron said, "Hermione and I will go to." Ginny looked a bit annoyed, after all she was Harry's girlfriend, she needed some alone time alone with him. Hermione nudge Ron, and he cought on, about to say that he would stay downstairs after all but Harry broke in.

"Great, all of you come, and Xanth." Before Hermione or Ron could say anything about not wanting to intrude, Harry grabbed there hands, and proceeded up the stairs, to Ron's room, Ginny and Xanth following behind.

"Xanth wanted us all up here." Harry explained looking at his friends puzzeled expressions. There was no doubt that everyone down stairs thought he just didn't want to be alone with Ginny anymore."

"I wanted you up here for a number of reasons. First to explain what has truly happened with Harry. McGonagall was right about about most of what she said, although she was wrong about just as much. For one, certain people arent born able to... summon an animal of there own. In order to be able to that you have to have been born with a certain level of magic in you, meaning that even the most powerful of wizards wouldn't be able to do this if they gained there power threw other means, like training. Secondly you have to be perfectly one with yourself. This is almost immpossible for most wizards, they are always fighting some inner debate. The reason though, that this piece of magic is so rare is because you also have to become one with another person. Your souls have to mate. This means of course that you two, are perfert for each other, it's meant to be."

"Let me clarifiy things." Hermione said in a very intellectually voice. "Harry and Ginny are meant to be, but that much is obvious. Are you saying that if two people were in love, Ron and me for instance, and our soul mated, and both of us was content with each other, and ourself we still wouldn't be able to do this if one of us wasn't born with a certain amount of magic?"

"Thats exacltly what I'm sayin although i should let you know, Ginny wasn't born with the right amount of magic to be able to...lets just say summon her own animal, for now. She was born with enough though to be able to be the mate of someone that summone one, though she will never have her own, I know this because she would have gotten hers at the same time as Harry." Xanth replied.

"This is too complicated" Ron said. "Its just about impossible for people to meet all of these conditions, how could there ever be more...Whatever the hell that thing is that Harry just maid."

"Thats just the point Ron, thats why this is very rare, in the last century that hasn't been anyone that met all of these qualites except Dumbledore, and now Harry himself. Voldemort was certainly born with the power, and he has alway been at one with himself, even when trying to gain immortality, but he cant love, thats the reason hasn't made a...a...What exactly is it Xanth? you hesititated when calling it an animal summoned before."

"Its me" Harry said looking around the room. "I can feel it, and it feels like me, its like there is now another part of myself. I cant explain it. I simply know that its me, watch." With these words he disapeared. Hermione gasped but Ginny's eyes instintly went to the phonix, it flew to her. After she touched It Harry appeared, the Phonix was gone.

"you see?" He asked. "I am the phonix, there is only one of us. Its like I can cast it out, a part of myself out, that forms that shape, and have it do what i will. Or I can transform my entire self into it, and go about like I just did. When I talk to it, i'll only be talking to myself, though it can answer. If I choose to send it out, I will see what it does, know what it does, hear what it does. There is only one of us."

Xanth smiled and spoke the words that were on his mind. "Thats exactly right, I'm quite surprised actually that you figured it out so quickly, it took dumbledore days."

Looking modest Harry said, "its because of the gift He gave me, I'm stronger."

"Thats true, it did make you stronger, though not by as much as may think. You got no knew information from dumbledore. You just got more thinking space. Although with his gift, and you reaching a higher potential, you shall be able to think as if you had to brains. I mean that quite literally, when you have time concentrate on that, and you'll understand. You will however still not measure up to hermione in brilliance.Do you understand this? You will not be able to think of the things she does, to solvet the problems she can. Sure you can remember things better, even review events in your head, but you indeed got no smarter on discovering things. You are still Harry."

Looking confused at all the new information Ron simply said, " what other thing did you want to talk to us about?"

Xanth paused, he seemed to be thinking of what exactly he should say before saying, " Harry already knows this part but I am a Vampire. And as all vampires go I need blood to survive, although I highly doubt that not having it would kill me, it still would make my life very unconfortable, Imagine for a moment, never eating, always been hungrey and never dieing from that hunger.

Life would be hell."

Hermione had gasped once again when she discovered he was a vampire, and Ron had backed up slowly. Xanth ignored there reaction, So did Harry although he did so because Ginny, who had remainded silent throught out the conversation was placing soft kisses amoung his face.

Continuing where he had left off Xanth said, "I have the usually powers of a vampire, although I'm also a warlock. My fangs, (he opened his mouth, showing them) are retractable, My strenth is superhuman, and so are all five of my sences. I can also read minds."

"But vampires dont read minds" Hermione said, they are natually good at occulumcy, they can since feelings and stuff real wide but thats not mind reading."

"I didn't say being able to read minds was a vampire gift. I have always been able to do it, I dont know why. I just thought that you all should know because I'm going to be constantly around you, and if you dont block me off your everythought could be mine."

"Fine" said Ginny, while standing up. "Thats not really a problem, we trust you, and the fact that you wont evade us intentually, although we will still need to study Occulemcy. I'm not sure what to do about the blood problem, I'm sure Hermione can think of something." She looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Well Yea, I can ask McGonagall..." Hermione began saying but Ginny cut her off.

"Thats good, Look guys I'm getting really tired and I really wanna talk to Harry tonight." With that she got up, still holding Harry's hand and dragged him off to her bedroom.

Harry sat down nervously on Ginny's bed. He looked at her waiting for her to began to speak. Not even allowing thoughts to cross his mind as he wated to see how she took the news of him being able to not only turn into an animal, but seperate a piece of himself, from his body in another form and controll it.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to Harry. He looked a bit worried to her and she wondered why. Maybe he was wondering how Xanth was going to handle being a vampire. Or maybe he's thinking about the prospect of being here, with me, alone in my room. She smiled, She looked at him and let love full her eyes.

"Xanth said we were meant to be. I still cant believe it you know, when you came to the house today, I had to still a hug from you and now not only do I have you , for real. But now you know that my love is true. I've already told you that I've liked you for a long time, It was Hermione who tought me how to loosing up around you the first two years we knew each other. But I didn't tell you that although I loved you then, I was more in the love with 'The Famous Harry Potter'. I didn't really know you then, but as i started to loosing up around you, I came to know you and you were just what I imagined." Tears had started flowing down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked. "We complete each other, as Xanth put it our souls mated, what's there to cry about?" Harry asked putting his arms around her and huggin him to her.

"Its just that I never imagined I could be this happy Harry, short of Voldemorts death." Ginny said.

"Bet I can make you happier." Harry said, with a smile on his face. He pulled Ginny all the way onto the bed. She cruled her body into his, and he wrapped his arms around her. The two of them felt asleep, in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Xanth had followed the couple out of the room, not wanting to be alone in the room with Ron and Hermione who were just a little afraid of him. He watched Harry and Ginny inter her room and before going down the stairs he placed a ward around her bedroom door. This one was invisible like the last, but instead of keeping everyone out it would only keep people out that were a threat to Harry. Aside from that it would alarm him if anyone entered the room.

Xanth left the house, and roamed thought the woods near it. He didn't intend to hunt tonight, but he knew he would need to soon. It wouldn't do at all if he was weak from hunger at a time an enemy decided to attack. Xanth paused near a small pond to reflect on his thoughts. He stared at the water, not really seeing it and became absolutely still. All vampires did this, most of the time they didn't even try, it was like there mind was in another place, as if they were dead, no one knew why though there were theories.

He pondered on how the crew of friends had taken in the fact that he was a vampire. All of them were a bit shock, Hermione was afraid, Ron had been just about terrified. Ginny on the other hand didn't really care, he had scanned all of there minds when he gave them the information, and the thing that she was think about the most was Harry. She thought about how he trusted Xanth and she would to. He liked that about her, she was very loyal to him.

The main thing though that he had to think about was how he was feeling about both sets of couples. He liked the fact that they were together, it gave them strength and that was something they needed. But he felt something else toward them, something he had never really felt before, jealousy. He had no one, all his life he didn't have anyone, and for the most of part he was find with that. But today seeing all the couples dancing, seeing Harry and Ginny's soul mated, and seeing Ron and Hermione together made him realize how lonely he was. How much he wanted what they had.

Years ago, late at night he had felt that loneliness before. Its not that he had desired the pleasures of the flesh, then, but he just wanted someone near him, to hold him. That had been the reason he had started sleeping in one position, so that at night he couldn't curl into a ball and reach his hand out to pull in someone that wasn't there. He felt odd now, though, not only was he lonely but now he desired flesh, he desired sex. He was a vampire. And vampires were very erotic creatures by nature. They craved bodily pleasures.

Xanth knew that things would change about him when he became a vampire. That's part of the reason he wanted to be one. But he didn't know exactly how much they would change until he arrived at the Weasley's house. He reflected on his body, thinking of all the things that had changed. First off there was his since of smell, why even being miles away deep in the forest he could smell the hormones raging off of Hermione and Ron in the house. He could hear the conversation Ginny was having with Harry. He also saw things differently. Everything seemed to have before brighter, more defined. It was almost as if he viewed the world now through 4-D. It was surprising but excellent. Then it was his since of touch, It had changed just as much as everything else. He felt the material of his clothing brushing against his skin, there was something erotic about the fact that it seemed everything he touched was a live, like they moved and swayed. There really was no better way to describe it.

Earlier when Fleur had spoken in that deep throaty voice, something in his lower body had pulled, had began to stir. He understood what had happened, he had began to get an erection and that had shocked the hell out of him. All his life he had remanded limp. Although he had wanted a companion, someone to hold at night sex had had nothing to do with it. He knew for a fact that he didn't desire Fleur, he couldn't imagine her as his companion or as a bed mate, so the fact that she had aroused apart of his body, without his consent had angered him.

Since becoming a vampire things had definitely changed. The supernatural abilities were excellent for him. With all of his previous training he would indeed become the ultimate warrior. But now becoming a vampire had a downside, he desired a body. His own one had a craving that needed to be satisfied. Come to thing of it, it had two that it now needed satisfied.

Xanth put all of those ideals out of his head. He had come out hear for a reason besides thinking. He wanted to train, to see just how much strength he had. He leaped up in the air, trying to see how high he could jump, to his surprised though he kept rising and rising until he told his body to stop. When he stopped, he didn't immediately fall back upon the earth. He stayed suspended in the air, he could fly. He smiled, this time doing a real one, for the moment no longer thinking of masking his face.

He started going back to the ground, changed his position in mid air and made a dive out of it pulling out quickly before landing on his feet. For the remainder of the night he practiced using the other magic he had obtained. 

Harry woke in the morning feeling quite happy. He didn't know why for a few seconds but when he felt Ginny in his arms everything came back to him. He had her now, as he knew he always would. Deep down he knew that he couldn't resist Ginny, even though being with her put her in danger he really couldn't let her go. The thought made him feel ashamed but he just couldn't help it. He had to be with her, it was meant to be.

Sliding his arm from around Ginny, Harry sat up. He grabbed his glasses off of the table by her bed and then adjusted them on his face properly. Thoughts of last night flooded his mind. During his sleep Ginny had pressed her body into his on more than one occasion, He had awoken, felt his erection pressing into bottom. Afraid of her waking up and screaming something at him like 'pervert' he drew back, allowing space between there two bodies and eventually his erection went down. Now that he was awake he couldn't help but wonder if Ginny had been asleep after all. Last night he had been pressing against her really hard. Could someone really sleep threw all of that?

Not allowing the thought to really take into his mind, Harry got up and left the room to go down stairs. Ron was already awoke and working on his game of chest. This one had lasted him about two weeks. He had other boards, in other places where he played against himself, occasionally moving a piece but he was loosing on them. They would be completed fast. On this particular game neither side of the board had lost any pieces, and that's exactly the way he wanted it to remain.

Xanth was also in the room. He hadn't bother going to sleep last night, he really didn't need to sleep anymore and would only do so for comfort. Harry slowly walked up to him, with a concerted look on his face. Xanth was standing perfectly still, looking at nothing in particular. His eyes had a look to them that was almost lifeless. When Harry reached out to touch his arm though, Xanth grabbed it, and shook his head. 

Harry stumbled back, nearly tripping and falling over. Hearing the commotion Ron looked up. He saw Harry falling backwards, and Xanth's arm on him. Reaching the conclusion that Xanth had hit Harry he pulled out his wand, pointed it Xanth and yelled out "stupefy"

Xanth had released Harry's arm the moment he realized he'd grabbed it. When Ron pulled out his wand and tried to stupefy him, he did a side ways twist, that manage to look almost like a back flip. He pointed his hand at Ron, thinking STOP.

Ron's hands shot straight down to his side, his legs pulled together. His body had been petrified.

Harry took out his wand, pointed it at Ron and said the counter jinx, making him once again able to move. Ron pointed his wand at Xanth once again, but before the words of a spell had left his mouth Harry shouted, "Expelliamus." Making Ron's wand fly out of his hand and land in Harry's.

Ron's jaws dropped. He looked horrified. "Why are you siding with that vampire?" He shouted, making vampire sound like a very nasty word.

"You misunderstand Ron. Xanth wasn't going to hurt me. I though something was wrong with him, and when I reached out to touch him he grabbed my arm." Looking very confused Harry paused, wondering exactly why Xanth had grabbed him.

"Once again I tell you all that I am a Vampire" Xanth said. "I wasn't paying attention to what was happening, and when Harry reached out to touch me, my body reacted instantly, grabbing him. Do not touch me; I rarely like to be touched at all. And with the new decencies that this body has it protected it self."

Ron looked at Xanth with an expression of pure fear. Was he wrong, or did Xanth did just say that his body tried to fight without him even controlling it? He definitely didn't want to get into a fight with this person, but if he were lying, if he tried to hurt Harry, he would give it his all, every single time.

Xanth looked up at Ron, He smiled though his emotions didn't show on his face. "You don't have to worry about that Ron. We are on the same side, though it's rather good that you've decided to protect Harry against any threat." He walked over to Ron, and bowed his head. "Don't be afraid of me, Harry has my loyalty, and now you do to. I'd no more try to harm either of you than you would yourself."

Ron was full of mixed feelings. He had forgotten that Xanth could read minds, and to his embarrassment Xanth had read all the fear his had in it. But he had also maid it clear that he wouldn't hurt either of them, he had said that they were on the same side. Ron bowed his head back and said "Sorry, I just over reacted. I thought you were hurting Harry. Friends?"

Xanth nodded, went back to his original position, and stood still. He had made progress with Ron. He could feel Ron's uncertainty about him still, but he could also feel his fear subsiding. In no time at all Ron would consider him a friend.

Later that night everyone in the Weasley's house hold sat around the table having dinner. Mr. Weasley had already explained that Dumbledore had left a note with the Ministry of Magic, telling all about his plans with Xanth in the event of his death. Since Xanth was bound to go to Harry, and Harry the Weasley the minister of magic informed Mr. Weasley on all the details. Xanth was to enter the school with Harry. He would be in the same year as him, and he basically didn't have anything to worry about.

Everyone that had been invited to Harry's party, with the exception of McGonagall, had already left. McGonagall stood, cleared her throat softly and said, "I fell that there is no longer a reason to delay this. I must be getting back to my own duties but before I must tell you of the contents of Dumbledore's will. To the Order Of Phoenix, The Weasley family, Xanth and Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry he left his gold. It's stated that each part shall get a fourth of it, and under no contemp will it be allowed for the Weasley to not accept the money."

At hearing they were getting the money everyone of the Weasley said something about not being able to accept it, they were proud. Harry smiled at Dumbledore's genius, he would leave his friends with something they needed no matter what. He knew that they already forgave him for it.

McGonagall continued, "Dumbledore next states, that his real home was Hogwarts. He had very little material things, but he did have a house, in northern France that consisted of mainly a large Library. This he leaves to Hermione, the smartest witch of her age." Hermione gasped at this clearly surprised. She hadn't expected to be in his will, and he left her a gift that was far more valuable to her than money.

"The will says that Harry should already have his gift from Dumbledore" McGonagall looked over her specatules at Harry, pausing for a moment to see if he would tell what it was. When he didn't say anything she went on, "But It also says to give you the package, he left in his office at Hogwarts school. The will explains that this isn't a gift from Dumbledore himself, its something that your parents left to him to give to you when you reached man hood."

Harry took the package from McGonagall hands. He wanted to open it in private, it was a gift from his parents and he really didn't want to share it with everyone in the room. He placed the package in his pocket. No one at the table said anything. They seemed to understand.

Soon after that McGonagall left.

Everyone had already grieved over Dumbledore's death and no one wanted to dwell on it. It hurt too much to think of the fact that a man as great as him was gone.

When three large owls came threw the open window and dropped parches at the students feet all of them eagerly went to pick the papers up. There book lists, for there school had arrived today. Harry, Ron and Xanth had all the same classes. Hermione however was taking an extra class, arithmetic.

"How'd you do on your O.W.L's?" Hermione asked, nearly snatching the paper out of Ginny's hand, to read it for herself. Ron looked at her in mocked disgust, he just couldn't understand her love for known how well a test went. He thought it was bad enough having to do the test without having to see the grades to.

"Wow, you passed every subject!" Hermione said, while ignoring the look on Ron's face. "I was sure Harry was distracting you to much."

Ginny wasn't paying to much attention to what Hermione was saying. She was looking down at something in her hand quite surprised. She held it up to the show the room, at the same time she heard a loud squeal from Hermione.

With the noise every head in the room, with the exception of Xanth's, turned to Hermione to see what was wrong. "Sorry ya'll, it's just that I got so excited. I made Head Girl, and look Harry made Head Boy. See the second letter by his enveloped?"

At this point Ms. Weasley came into the room, "What's all the screaming about in here" Her eyes fell to the thing Ginny held in her hand and she ran to her, placing a large kiss on cheeks. " You are a prefect, don't hide that badge hold it up, I never expected it, that's everyone in the family."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ron asked. "Fred and George aren't here to rag on you.

Ginny simply shrugged, and walked over to Harry pinning her Prefects bag on his chest.

Ms. Weasley was going on and on, about getting her a new present, and about with the new money it would be something good. When she saw that Harry and Hermione had made Head boy and girl she ran to the both of them, giving off a gleeful shreek and hugging, and hissing them as if they were her own. 

Ron looked down at his shoes, clearly disappointed. Last year he had made Prefect, and Harry didn't. He had expected to become Head Boy but that didn't happen, and now everyone in the room was getting extra attention except for him, and Xanth but Xanth didn't count he was new. When Ms. Weasley ran over and hugged Ron he was quite surprised. He wiped the kiss that she had put on his face away and asked "what was that for?"

"Didn't you see your letter?" Hermione asked. "Harry can't be quidditch captain now that he's Head Boy. He'd have to much to do with N.E.W.T.s coming up this year. You have become the new captain."

Ron looked at the second letter from his enveloped and smiled. She had been right. He had been selected as the new Quiditch captain.

Xanth had seen the look on Ron's face when he saw that Harry was Head Boy. He had used his powers and made up a letter to Ron, saying he was the new captain of the team. He had also made one for Harry telling him of why he had done it. Harry wouldn't mind.

The mood that had been placed in the house after the reading of Dumbledore's will had been fully lifted. Everyone was running around, smiling and talking about the trip to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. Bill and Fleur's wedding would be held in only a couple of days, and before long the conversation strayed to that. Xanth was the only one that didn't participate in all the talking. He could always be found though near, Harry but completely zoned out.

When all the talking had ended and everyone was in there bed, Ms. Weasley had made sure that Harry and Ron shared a room, And Ginny and Hermione the other, Harry took out the gift from his parents and unwrapped it.

He had gotten two small wedding rings. A note from the package in Dumbledore's hand writing said, 'Your parents took these off there hands not long after making wormtail there secret keeper. They said to give them to you, and to tell you to share this, there love, with the woman you loved, when you became ready.

Harry smiled, and turned both rings over and over in his hand. Before falling asleep he slipped both rings on his fingers. He dreamed that night, something about a wedding, and two people getting married.

Although Bill and Fleur's Wedding was only three days away. Harry's dream had nothing to do about them.

HEY, TRYING HARD TO UPDATE FOR YOU ALL DAILY. IM SIMPLY NOT GETTING ENOUGH REVIEWS THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL KEEP THE UPDATES COMING. FAST. WRITTING IS HARD FOR ME, BUT I ENJOY IT, IM TRYING. THANKS.


	7. Chapter 7

The days to Bills wedding speed by remarkabley fast, everyone was busy doing last minuet things to make the wedding perfect. Ms. Weasley seemed to be acting as if she was the one getting married, she was more nerverse then the couple. She ran around triple checking everything, and going threw all the details on who was to play what part at the wedding.

The best man was to be Lupin, him and Bill had become brotherly close ever since Bill was bitten by a wearwolf. The two of them often went out alone, to eat very rare meat. Fleur's sister wasn't able to get away from school to attend the wedding, she had very important test this year and so it was Hermione who was her made of honor. Ron was ring boy, and Ginny flower girl. It seemed to Harry that the wedding was very muggle like.

The first part of the wedding started off flawlessly. Bill stood at the alter, wearing dress wizarding robes of the kind Harry had never seen before. They were black, but trimmed in a dark blue color, every single aspect of it was designed for style. Bill looked a little nervous, he kept glancing at the door in anticipation of his soon to be bride.

When Fleur walked down the Isle every eye was on her. Her dress gown flowed over her body fitting tight, but in a professional way. Her hair was done in a style that was high up, so that her face couldn't be hiding. Her hips swayed from side to side, with every step she took. Many of the men started to stand up, to greet her, to woo her, she was a half veela after all, and men were naturally attracted to them. There woman counterparts had to pull them back down in there seats. Harry noticed a woman whom he didn't know slap Oliver Wood whom had began to speak to Fleur about all that he could do for her, to her. For some reason Harry wasn't affected by her beauty, neither was Xanth.

The wedding proceeded normally, with only a few exceptions from it being like a muggle wedding. When Fleur and Bill both said there vows they touched the tip of there wand together, something passed out of both tips and went into the other. And when Bill began kissing his bride, which was traditional at weddings, fireworks appeared into the air, high above the couples head. True love.

After completing her flower girl duties Ginny paid very little attention to the wedding itself. The whole time she stared at Harry, into his eyes. She had earlier noticed his rings, for he wore both of them all the time, one on either hand. She figured they were the things that Dumbledore's will had giving him. What she didn't understand was why though, sure the rings were beautiful, expecially the one that looked like it belonged to a female, but why would he have them? She had came to the conclusion a day or two ago that she wouldn't ask him. It was probably something personal.

When the vows were said, and the couple finial wed, music had began to play. After Bill and Fleur's lead everyone stood up and began to dance. Ginny went into Harry's arms putting her body against his as if she were his missing piece, she placed her arms around his head and the couple moved to the music, totally oblivious to anything else that was going on in the room.

After the wedding Xanth remanded seated, he had no reason to get up, he didn't dance, and besides that there was no one for him to dance with. His mind began to wonder, not within itself but into everyone else. As his eyes passed them he read there mind. Many on the people's mind had nothing of intrest to him, when he came across those he simply passed right by them, not bothering to collect any information. When he saw Hermione and Ron standing on the dance floor, holding each other, swaying there body but not there feet he used his mind to scan them. The only thing he could pick up on the moment though was love, strong love, surly if this couple had been born with enough power they would have became something greater, like Harry did.

He watched them for a moment not understanding them. Hermione was a genius, her mind was in the same class as Dumbledore's, Voldemort's, Snape's but she would never become what they were. She lacked the will to rule. Ron on the other hand was mostly average. He was good at strategy but that was the only thing. Xanth just couldn't understand what the couple saw in each other. But they knew, each had something the other didn't, Hermione had brilliance, and Ron strategy, that mixed in with the simple love they had after being around each other for so long, made them made to be for each other just as much Harry and Ginny. They completed each other.

Xanth's head turned from the couple, an odd scent passed his nose and he turned his head in the direction of the forest, the direction it came from. There was out there, many things. He sniffed again, this time inhaling deeply. It only took a few seconds for him to understand the sent, after all two of the people that had come to this wedding had something of the sent themselves, the scent of a werewolf.

Acting fast, Xanth stood up, he ran to Harry in a blur of speed. He could move double the speed he had been able to when he was human. And as the years passed his speed, as well as other vampire powers would increase.

"Draw your wand, We are in danger!" he said to Harry.

Acting instantly Harry drew his wand, the speed in which he did it almost matched that of which Xanth ran He had practiced the motion for hours at a time. He separated himself, making his phoenix form appear high within the air. And as it searched for the danger he alerted the crowd. Hermione had appeared beside him, both her and Ginny had there wands out and pointing, in the direction of the forest, the direction that Harry's Phoenix was going.

Ron had heard Harry's warning, but he didn't instantly take his side. He looked around at all the people running in no real direction. The threat, what ever it was would surly take them before they made up there mind as to where to go. Using his wand he pointed at his throat and said the spelled that would allow his voice to be amplified. The only problem with this was the enemy would be able to hear him also, not worrying about that he begun to bellow orders in a confident, firm voice. "Stop running around in circles, grab the children and go into the house. It has protection on it, no one meaning harm can enter. Bill take fleur to safety she is trying to fight. Lupin, Charley, and the rest of the adults capable of fighting follow Harry. Xanth try to put up a barrier between the enemy and us, and don't let them get to Harry."

Ron lowed his wand from his throat and began running to Harry's side. He stopped for a moment when he saw exactly what the threat was. Three large black werewolves came pouncing out of the forest running at full speed. Xanth's barrier only stopped them for a moment, they were out in the open and the wolves had time to side step them before Xanth could place up another one. The largest wolf, was known as Finir Greyback, he was the one that had biting Bill only a few weeks ago, at the end of last term.

Harry saw the wolves through the eyes of his phoenix form for the first time. When they emerged from the forest he started casting the stupefy spell at them repeatedly. He was missing them however. They were just too fast, and they moved from side to side not straight. The first wolf, Finir ran right pass Harry, Harry had a moment of time to remember that that was the wolf that had nearly killed Dumbledore, and Bill before the next wolf ran right into him, knocking him upon the ground. The wolf landed on top of Harry, let loose an angery grown and lowed his head in a swift motion toward Harry's face.

Harry made his body disappear, just before the wolf managed to strike him, and he appeared with in the phoenix only. He was no longer separated into to two forms. Using all the speed he could muster, he spread his wings and dived toward the wolf. His body was a made of pure fire, and a phoenix has the hottest fire in all the world, he tried hard to dim that fire before landing upon the wolf. It worked, instead of the wolf instantly exploding from the heat, it cough a fire. When it passed out from all the damage Harry spit back up into two forms. He used his phoenix form to go after the leader of the wolf pack, Greyback, and with his human form he withdrew his wand and said the jinx that would put out the fire he had created.

Xanth was fighting with the third wolf, apparently he had forgotten that he could use magic and was fighting it blow for blow. The wolf snarled at him, showing fangs that were about three inches long. He pounced reaching out his arms that held inch long, razer sharp claws. He intended to hit the boy with both arms, sink his claws into him, then fangs and tear him apart. Xanth jumped, flipping in mid air and landing on the wolves back. He used the power in his legs to knock the creature back on the ground. Forgetting for a moment everything that was happening around him, he drew back his head and sunk his fangs into the werewolf's neck.

Hermione had started running after Greyback. The wolf had already knocked out charley, Ron, and Ginny. He was getting nearer to his destination, Bill. Lupins as well as a few of the other adults were hurling spells at him, but they all seemed to be missing him. Hermione understood what was happening and what she had to do, she almost cried at the thought of it though, what if she was too late? Greyback wanted bill again, he had tasted his flesh once, and found it to his liking, he was here to finish Bill off. And besides that something was wrong with him, something had made him stronger, He was dodging spells by more than ten wizards at once, that should have been impossible.

The only way to stop him was to allow him to get what he wanted. Hermione's plan was to allow Greyback to get near enough to Bill to slow down, then she would stupefy him.

She watched the wolf running towards Bill, she waited, any second now he would began to slow down so that he could feed. He never slowed down. Greyback launched his body into Bill and sunk his teeth into Bills shoulder, pulling back with a large part of flesh still in his mouth.

Hermione froze for a second, horrified at the site of what had just happened. She recovered herself from the slight moment of shock, pointed her wand at Greyback, and yelled "Stupefy".

Her voice wasn't the only one to do so though. Of all the wizards that were previously throwing spells at Greyback, Six others yelled out the same spell and at precisely the same time. The other wizards yelled out different spells, but all of them hit Greyback at the same time. He was knocked to the ground frozen in place.

Harry sunk the phoenix back into his body and looked around for Ginny. He ran to her and checked her body for scratches. She had none, nor did she have any injury that he could see. Greyback must have crashed his body into hers head on, causing her internal injuries. She was hurt, but she would live.

Xanth had fed from the wolf, his strength had greatly increased and the ingeries that the wolf had giving him were heeled. He walked over to Harry bowed his head and said, "My apoligies, for not protecting you. While fighting that wolf I simply lost it, I hadn't fed since becoming a vampire."

"You kidding me right?" Harry asked. "You haven't anything to be sorry about, you took out a fully grown werewolf alone. And if it weren't for you we wouldn't have had time to get everyone to safety. Do me a favor will you? I need you to carry Ginny to St. Mungoe's Hospital, then go to the ministry and tell them what happened."

Xanth picked Ginny up from the ground, bowed his head and disapperated. After watching Xanth leave, Harry walked over to Ron to check on him. Just like Ginny he didn't have a scratch, or a bite, same with Charley. It seemed that Greyback was only after Bill. Not pausing to ponder on this Harry began walking over to Bill.

The people that had ran into the house were now outside. Ms. Weasley was crying over Bills body. To Harry's surprise Bill was still conscience, and not only that, but he was the one comforting his mom and wife. In a gruff voice he said, "stop crying, please, I'm fine, It'll take more than that to finish me off."

Fleur jumped down upon him, hugged him getting blood all over her wedding dress and cried out even louder than Ms. Weasley. "I thought I'd lost you again" she kept saying over and over.

Bill's reply was drowned out by a large POP. Xanth had returned along with the minister of magic, and a couple of aurors. Without waiting for Harry's command, Xanth picked Ron up, Disappearated, Reappeard, Grabbed Hermione and left once again. A few of the aurors from the ministry rounded up the three werewolves and disappeared. They were to betaken to Saint Mungoes, and then to the wizarding jail, Azkaban.

Some of the other aurors from the ministry went off into the woods, looking for more of Finir's pack. The rest of the other Aurors took the injured to St. Mungoes and returned to question people trying to get all the details.

When Xanth returned from dropping Hermione and Ron off he took Harry this time. Harry fallowed Xanth and was led to Ginny's ward. Xanth departed the room, closed the door, and put a shield on it that wouldn't allow anyone that wasn't staff into the room. He stood outside the door, waiting to tell everyone why they couldn't go in and assure them that Ginny was ok.

Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down on the bed so that he could be close to her. He held her hand for hours, speaking to her softly about how sorry he was that he hadn't protected her properly. When she finally woke up the first thing she saw was him, besides her. She smiled, "What happened? Is everybody ok?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, everyone's fine, Bill was ingered the worst, I wasn't in time to save him from Greyback. He'll live, though next full moon he'll be a full werewolf." He continued to give her all the details of what happened, leaving nothing out. When he told her of how he had beating the werewolf she smiled and told him how brilliant he was. Harry realized she was being brave for him, Xanth had all ready informed him on the fact that four of ribs were crushed, one nearly punctured her liver.

When she asked him to he climbed into bed beside her and hugged her close to him. The entire front of his body was pressing against the entire front of hers. And despite the position Harry didn't get aroused, sex didn't even cross his mind. He had almost lost Ginny, he had fought a great battle, but doing it he'd paid little attention to her. "Never again." He said softly. "Never again will I allow you to get hurt."

Another hour passed Ginny turned around, positioning herself so that her bottom could fold into Harry's body. He had his arm around her and she was holding his hand. She felt asleep, in her lover's arms, feeling safe. No matter what she was doing, she truly couldn't be happier then the time she spent in Harry's arms.

Harry held Ginny with her body pressing into his for a few moments after she fell asleep. He made sure there was a small amount of room between the two of them, so he wouldn't wake up in the middle of the night feeling awkward. Before going to sleep he slipped his mothers ring off of his finger and put it on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling quite refreshed. She had expected to be in the hospital for at least a couple of days, but the doctors had heeled her just about completely. She knew without having to ask that she would be able to go home today.

She shifted her body weight a little and felt Harry beside her. She smiled, and thought about how natural it was to feel him there with her. She had only woken twice beside him, but already her body was beginning to know his, to fold against his as only a lover's might, mending with him as if they were two parts of the same whole. Ginny grabbed his arm and held it a little tighter around her. She felt the ring on his finger rub against something metal, on hers.

Startled she looked down at her hand. She had expected that a piece of the hospital equipment had somehow got stuck around her hand. When she saw the ring on her finger her mouth formed a small 'Oh' of surprised. She looked carefully at it, taken in all the details. She hadn't exaggerated earlier when she thought of its beauty. It was a gold band, with three emerald stones upon it. The middle emerald was the biggest there was a gold heart engraved in the center of it. The gold band on the ring wasn't standard like other rings were, It had the word "love" written on it, all the way around it, in a small cursive, but elegantly beautiful hand writing style. The word was also green, the same color as the emeralds, the same color as Harry's eyes, the same color as his mothers eyes.

With that thought Ginny understood why Harry had been wearing these rings around all the time. Sometimes caressing them in his hands, and staring at them when he thought no one was looking. They were his parent's rings, his parent's wedding rings. She understood what it had meant for him to give her his mother ring. It was the only thing he possessed of hers. She also knew what it could mean, what she hoped it would mean, marriage.

Harry stirred and woke up, he listen to Ginny's breathing for a moment and assumed she was asleep. When she rolled over on top of him, his eyes widened in surprised. She kissed him, not giving him time to warm up, to her, or to adjust to waking up. She gave him a full unchaste kiss, exploring his mouth with hers, as if this was the first and last time she would be able to do so. Minuets passed before she had to draw back to catch her breath, when she could finally breath she looked into his eyes, and said "yes".

Harry looked up at her, and began to speak, but before the words could come out of his mouth a small 'gasp' escaped from between his parted lips. He noticed her face, the beauty of it, the seriousness of it. She had a blazing look in her eyes, and an eagerness in her body language. He watched the smile spread across her face grown even bigger, and as he did so he knew that she was truly his. He didn't need to tell her she could wait to answer, or any thing as ridiculous as that. She had said yes to the question he hadn't asked with words, and more than that she truly meant it.

Ginny continued looking down into Harry's eyes, she could see all the things he thought about play across his face. First his surprise, then his need to explain to her that she didn't have to answer yet, then his total understanding that her answer was yes, before he'd even giving her the ring, and it would always be the same. She saw another emotion cross his face, and this time his body reacted at the same time as the emotion. It mimicked the desire for her that he felt, the love, the lust, the need.

She felt him grow firm below her, she felt him pressing into her womanhood and she blushed despite herself. It wasn't the first time she had felt him grow hard and press into her body, and it damn well better not be the last.

The previous time it had happened, she had initiated it just as she did this time. It was the last time they had slept in the bed together. When he was sleep she had felt him grow hard that time also, and she had loved it. She'd repeatedly pressed her bottom into him, and moved just a little, she had been curious, and while she wasn't getting sexually satisfied that time it had still felt good, and she had gotten the chance to satisfy a bit of curiousity about his body. Of course every time he had awoken, she'd pretended to sleep. She didn't want him to think she was some type of pervert. Because she wasn't, but with Harry she just couldn't help herself.

In any advent, Ginny couldn't help but think this time it was different. And it wasn't because of the fact that he was awoke, or atleast that wasn't the only difference. The main reason it was different though was because looking down into his eyes made it seem so damn intimate. His eyes promised pleasure, and with his member pressing against her so hard she had no doubt at all that he would deliver.

Looking up into Ginny's eyes, Harry saw the same need that he had within her. He more than saw her need though, he felt it, with his fingers on her back, pulling her into him for a kiss and with her body pressing into his, almost grinding.

While he had fell a sleep fully clothes, in his dress robes, the only thing she had on was a hospital gown. The type of gown that was white and almost see through. The back of it was slightly open. It was almost like a robe in the fact that a string is what kept it closed. Through her gown, he could feel her body reacting to his, she was warm, and slightly wet. Her body began to move in a slow motion, against his. She leaned down to kiss him, and moaned into his mouth.

Harry's breathing speed up, as he listened to the panting and moans Ginny had began to whimper. He slipped his hand, through the opening of the back of her gown, and ran them up her bare back. Ginny grinded a little harder against him, and her backed arched as his fingers ran over all the delicate curves of it. Her body slid up on him so that her womanhood was straddling the base of his organ. She reluctantly drew away from the kiss, because it was too awkward to hold in such a position.

Harry felt disappointed at the fact that was no longer kissing him. Her lips were so sweet, and her kiss so passionate and firm, that he couldn't help but miss it. But his disappointment didn't have much time to settle in. When Ginny slid up, not only did her pussy grind against the base of his cock, his spot, but the round of her breast came into contact with his lips. With out even thinking about it Harry drew her nipples into his mouth.

She still had the gown own, so he tasted cloth. But the material of it was so thin that that particular taste was faint. In fact he could taste right through the cloth and there he tasted something he had never tasted before. How do you describe it with mere words? She was sweet, but tart, It wasn't exactly the taste of candy, in fact it was nothing like it at all, but the word 'candy' was the closes one in the English dictionary he could use. The feel of the center of her nipple running over his tongue was both soft, and firm. He used his teeth to gently pull at her nipple as he slid his hand against the curves of her lower body. When his hands reached her panty line he slipped his thumbs in on each side, and laced his fingers together over the round of her ass.

Ginny bucked her hips into Harry, as he held her closer to him. The feel of his mouth on her breast was driving her crazy with pleasure. The fact that she still had the gown on made the pleasure all the more. His mouth was so wet and warm. The material of the gown rubbing against her felt like silk. She began to fasten her pace, grinding into his member so that pleasure was almost painful. The only way the two of them could have been closer was if he was actually inside of her.

As if reading her mind, Harry thoughts strayed to actually being inside of her. He unlaced his hands from over her panties and slipped them inside. For the first time in his life he was actually touching the treasures of a woman. He intended to pull her panties down, to undress her fully, and then his self, so that he could truly make love to her. But the pleasure of touching her bare body, combined with the feeling of her pussy lips, folding around his dick, and the steady pace of grinding into her was beginning to be too much.

Harry's climax had started to build just about as soon as Ginny got a top of him. It was past the part of gathering energy, he was ready to explode. So as not to gross Ginny out, or spoil his clothes, he spoke up.

" I don't think I'll be able to last much longer Ginny."

"I don't care." She said, in a voice that was almost a whimper.

"You don't understand Ginny." Harry said, he pause to swallow and before he spoke again he bit down on his tongue, hard. To distract him from his pleasure, When he felt it was safe to say something else he continued, "I'm about to…"

But before the words got out of his mouth there was a loud knock at the door. Ginny froze, for a second a horrified look crossed her face. The thought crossed her mind that who ever was on the other side of the door heard them, and was about to walk in. She rolled off of Harry, even almost getting caught she was reluctant to do so. She sat up in the bed, and placed her back against the headboard. Harry stood up, and tried to straighten out his clothes, as Ginny said come in.

Xanth opened the door and came in, he closed it behind him and placed his back to it. Guarding the only entrance to the room. He had changed from the dress robes, that he had worn to the wedding, he was now dressed in his usually attire, all black. When he spoke his voice was low, and seductive, hinting at pleasures of the body that could be only giving in secret, it was the voice he always used.

"I thought that I should inform you, that you're about to have company. I kept everyone from coming in here yesterday, but nothing short of fighting them will keep them at bay to day. I figured that you might not have wanted them appearing on the current scene."

"Thank you," Harry said. He looked at Ginny who blushed, she appreciated the warning, and understood that Xanth knew exactly what was going on in the room a moment before he opened the door. She could only hope he'd keep silent, for some reason though she knew she didn't really have to worry about that, Xanth wasn't the talkative type most of the time, so if the other Weasley's found out what happened she knew it would because Harry or herself told them. Looking at Harry, who looked confident, yet slightly embarrassed at having Xanth know what had happened between them, she knew that neither of them were going to tell anytime soon.

"Its not a problem." Xanth said. "But both Bill and Lupin are coming in here also, being what they are they will be able to smell what you were doing."

Ginny looked horrified again, Bill was her older brother, and while If Ron knew what was happening he would probably be ok with it, If bill knew he would probably kill her. She looked up at Harry to see his reacting to the news, strangely enough he didn't seem worried. When he took out his wand she understood why, sort of.

Harry withdrew his wand from his robes, he was surprised that it hadn't bent or broken with all the grinding he and Ginny had just done. He pointed it at his-self first, his clothes straightened, then his hair became a little less unruly. He pointed it at Ginny and changed her clothes out of the hospital gown. The gown had a slit in the back and it was gaping open a bit, if her parents saw in it, and then realized Harry had spent the night, they would wonder what all had happened doing that night. He dressed her in a plain witches gown, something that her parents could assume a nurse gave to her. Finally he waved his wand a round the room, he didn't replace the smell of sex with another smell; instead he just neutralized it, making the room smell like any other hospital room.

"Not a problem" Harry said, when he was done. He looked at Ginny and saw the surprise on her face. Not every wizard could change the appearance of there clothes, and even less of those could change the appearance of others clothes. Harry tried to hide the look of pleasure he had on his face from being able to accomplish this, he failed.

"Show off" Ginny said smiling. She still couldn't believe how strong Harry was becoming. First fighting the wolf, and now this. In truth though, she was really happy he was able to do all the things that he could, though sometimes it made her a bit sad that she wasn't up to his skill level. She couldn't help that, but almost everyone else was helping him in the up coming war, while she, his lover, couldn't really do a damn thing. She knew she didn't lack talent, she could definitely hold her own in a duel. But she wasn't really a warrior, while she could and would fight there was something too delicate about her, something that would hold her back a bit in a fight because she would rather do something else. She wasn't like Harry in the fact that he actually liked danger, even after nearly being killed every year of his life, he planed on growing up and becoming an auror, so that he could fight other dark wizards after defeating Voldemort. She had no other really special task that could help aid in the war and because of that she felt useless..

Harry walked over to her, and placed his arm around her. He could since her sadness, even wile she smiled. He saw how her smile didn't reach her eyes, how her shoulders slump a little. He started to ask her what was wrong, but Xanth opened the door, and all the weasley's came rushing in. Molly threw her arms around Ginny tears fell down her face as she muttered, " I was so worried," over and over.

"Give her some space mom, she isn't even hurt. Madam Promphey could have fixed the wounds instantly. These blokes has bound to be better than her.

"Oh hush Ron" Hermione said "although Mrs. Weasley he is sort of right. The Healers here are excellent, Ron did have a broken arm, and two ribs and he was healed pretty fast. You are ok now Ginny aren't you?" Hermione finished with a bit of uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes I'm fine." Ginny said, while standing up. She drew Harry up with her so that his arm, stayed around her.

"I'm just being a silly old goose." Mrs. Weasley said, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchife that Lupin had handed to her. "It's just that, she's my only daughter, and so young, I'm just being silly." She said again.

Mrs. Weasley moved back, and her husband grabbed and hugged Ginny next. Before long everyone in the room broke apart into little groups. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Xanth stood in a corner talking about the upcoming group trip to Diagon Alley when Hermione gave a little yell of surprise.

"I knew it," She said, she grabbed Ginny's arm and lured her to the corner of a room. The two of them began talking in low but fast voices. Ginny looked over at Harry with a question in her eyes. But before Harry could figure out what she was asking Hermione stood in front of Ginny blocking her view. She said something else, and Ginny nodded her head. Hermione nearly jumped up and down. After a few more words were spoken Ginny matched her excitement and the two of them continued talking.

"What the hell is that all about?" Ron asked.

"Haven't a clue" Harry replied.

Xanth looked at him a moment before speaking. "You know something did happened this morning that could get that sort of behavior from them."

Harry eyes widened. He figured that Ginny probably would tell Hermione that the two of them had nearly had sex. But not so soon, and he certaintly didn't think Hermione would have guessed what happened. He had done his best to cover everything up.

"The Ring" Xanth said.

Harry nearly slapped his self on his four head. Of course Hermione had probably seen the ring on Ginny's hand and guessed about the proposal. She probably didn't have a clue about what the two of them were doing, though seeing the way the two of them were talking quietly in the corner Harry had no doubt about that fact that she would know soon. He looked at a confused Ron and held his hands up so Ron could see, before speaking.

"I meant to tell you sooner. Me and Ginny are engaged."

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed. His jaws dropped and he stared at Harry as if would yell out 'gotcha, just kidding'. When Harry fell to say such a think Ron open his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again.

"Congradulations, I just hadn't expected the two of you to get engaged before me and Hermione." Ron turned his back, so that only Harry, and Xanth could see what he did next. He pulled a box out of his pocket with a ring. "I've been carrying this around for sometime, I just haven't figured out how to do it. And besides that, I love her, and I know she loves me but it's hard to not be a little scared. How'd you do it?"

Before Harry could explain he heard Mrs. Weasley give out a little shirk not to different from the one Hermione had gave earlier. He turned, and saw Mrs. Weasley hugging Ginny. Loud talking erupted from nearly everyone in the room. Mrs. Weasley ran and hugged Harry, she placed a big kiss on his cheeks and started talking about wedding plans, and such. Mr. Weasley had to sort of nudge her out of the way, he held out his hand to Harry and Harry shook it. He said something about always knowing this would happen, as he eagerly shook Harry's hand up and down.

The next half hour was spent with everyone in the room congradulating the couple on the engagement. Ginny had to explain over and over, How she feel asleep in Harry arms, and awoken with the ring on her finger. She left out a lot of the things that happened after she woke but she spoke in a way that seem to make Harry's proposal one of the most romantic one ever. Everyone seemed to agree. Mrs. Weasley said something about Harry being quite the charmer. Ron whispered lucky bloke, brilliant, simply brilliant, why didn't I think of it first? Hermione heard him, but he didn't notice.

After all the talking had died down a bit Mr. Weasley informed them that they would be going to the minister of magic to take apparition test later today.

"The minister of magic wont be able to give us cars for this event, unfortunately. So everyone wont be going. Just Harry and Ron. It wont take long at all, I'll take them there, they'll take the test and meet you back at The Burrow. Everyone O.K with that?" Mr. Weasley said this all very quick, It was obvious that he was ready to leave. The day was already getting late, and they still had to go to Diagon Alley.

"No" Xanth said. "I go where Harry goes."

"That really wont be nessaccary Xanth, we wont be gone an hour. We'll just pop in and out. Besides everyone at the minister will want to question you. If you come I'm afraid we'll be there all day."

"I go where Harry goes." Xanth said again.

"I really would rather you stay Xanth." Harry said. "I know I'll be fine, but I want you to stay here and protect Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth to say I don't need protecting but Harry put his hand on her arm, and shook his head. She didn't say anything.

Xanth paused for a moment thinking, he knew that he had to protect Harry no matter what. But if something was to happen to Ginny he would be just as hurt. Xanth shook his head a little to the side. He would protect Harry physically this time. Meaning his body, while he would try and protect Ginny also, Harry was his number one priority. His body not his mind. Harry might be able to survive if something bad happened to Ginny, but he couldn't survive his own death, and so Xanth would stay by his side.

"Leave your phoenix here." Xanth said. "If something bad were to happen it could apparate and warn you."

"You know, I hadn't thought of that. Having the phoenix here, is as good as me being here myself Mr. Weasley. Besides that, Xanth's mind wont be changed, and he can carry me, so you only need one trip."

Mr. Weasley nodded. He walked over to Ron and grabbed his arm and disapperated. Before Harry held out his arm to Xanth, he made his Phoenix appear outside of the room door and, fly in. Only the people that had had the conversation about the phoenix , with Harry and Xanth new that it was a part of him. For some reason Xanth seemed to want to keep it that way. Harry didn't have any problems giving off the illusion. After all, his closes friends may have been comfortable with him being an animal, but he wasn't sure if too many other people, would forgive him that detail.


End file.
